The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 June 2018
11:49 Dear lord, 11:49 ESB has too many galleries. 11:53 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/PseudoMonobook True. 12:12 I see none of y'all are gonna talk. 12:13 Nope... 12:13 Dang it.... 12:13 Kk 12:14 Welcome, South Ferry. 12:14 True. 12:15 .. 12:15 Fuck you, SF. 12:15 o/ 12:15 Welcome, C.Syde65. 12:15 It just means you are a good crat. 12:15 Mod training y'know 12:15 Welcome Syde, what was done today? 12:16 Nothing yet. 12:17 By no means that will mean that nothing will be done today. 12:17 Hey Mess! o/ 12:17 Yeah. 12:19 Moderator training, of course. 12:19 It seems CCC has no moderators on. 12:19 hey 12:20 Yes, that is true tkf 12:21 Look, 12:21 We must never fuck around that like again. 12:21 As fucking around brought the true one. 12:22 They were going to come anyway. 12:22 ^ 12:24 sup 12:26 Ooh. 12:27 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 12:27 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 12:27 (eyes) 12:27 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 12:28 (creepy) :) 12:29 lol. 12:31 I wouldn't call that emote creepy TBH. It's just a regular smiley face that's upside down. :P 12:31 Nope! 12:31 :P 12:31 Looking away for a bit. 12:31 Maybe in your eyes. 12:31 Do whatever you must do. 12:31 But in mine. 12:32 I see an upside down smiley face. 12:33 That's just given me an idea. 12:35 Tell me, 12:35 How do you kill embed links on Discord? 12:35 Isn't there a setting for that? 12:35 That only kills embed for me personally. 12:35 Not what I send. 12:36 I'll tell you. 12:36 12:36 Thank you. 12:37 Accidently flooded Mime with embed links, lol. 12:37 lmao. 12:38 good job 12:38 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 12:39 check thiscord 12:40 lol. 12:50 (nyan cat) 12:51 (nyan cat) 12:53 Kk. 12:54 Come now, 12:54 For we must work. 12:55 Yes we should. 12:55 12:55 You idiot. 12:55 . 12:56 Same thing 12:56 Incorrect. 12:56 Let's briefly go over Whitesmith. 12:56 I needa work on my wiki. 12:56 Savannah Whitesmith 12:56 I have an idea: 12:57 We need to briefly examine Savannah Whitesmith. 12:57 kk 12:57 Embed links? 12:57 Ye. 12:57 In his debut, he starts off getting run over by a truck when the protagonists were leaving for Alchemilla Corp. Oliver was mad at first but soon forgives stating it to be an accident and quickly befriends Chris McFarlane 12:58 This motherfucker Oliver invincible? 12:58 http://prntscr.com/jpamxn Those are embed links. 12:58 That shit an accident? 12:58 Idk. 12:58 Oh those 12:58 That makes no sense and is to be corrected. 12:58 How many of those did you flood him with? 12:58 That truly does not make sense. 12:58 Lmao, he really was ran over and didn't get hurt. 12:58 All five. @Q 12:59 Seems Oliver is the true "El Dio" of tdl. 12:59 Protagonists 12:59 How many protagonists do we fucking have. 12:59 Nine 01:00 Sadly, 01:00 Does it really matter how many? I don't think there's too many. 01:00 Zekial is the CS65 of the protagonists. 01:00 Huh???? 01:00 Just what do you mean t.k.f.? 01:00 Look closely. 01:00 Does Zekial say "I just don't get it"? 01:00 Let's have a look. 01:00 Lol. 01:00 Sadly, 01:00 I am referring to the fact how everyone here is a teenager and then Syde is in his twenties. 01:00 Look at the ages of the protagonists! 01:01 Ah, right. 01:01 Lol. 01:01 Type is to be changed to class at once. 01:01 Yes. 01:01 And how to fix Oliver? 01:02 Ask Dippy. 01:02 He's on Discord atm. 01:02 I presume no Aii yesterday and today? 01:02 Lmfao. 01:02 Sadly, 01:02 Aii was on Discord last night. 01:03 Just what does Aii have to do with this conversation? 01:03 Should we keep or remove all the month and year dates? 01:03 Sadly, 01:03 From the info-boxes. 01:03 Didn't we already do that! 01:03 is to be supressed. 01:03 *suppressed 01:03 No. 01:03 We didn't. 01:03 wtf 01:03 I said it is! 01:03 We did do some. 01:03 But there's still a couple remaining. 01:03 Look, I will go remove a few months. 01:04 Then you finish it up. 01:04 We shouldn't use the age template on the wiki. is only useful on wikis about irl people, who age yearly instead of fictional characters who'll remain the same age for ages. 01:04 Alright. 01:04 So, I will eradicate this template starting NOW. 01:04 No. 01:04 I guess I'll go and fix it. 01:04 Stop that! 01:04 Stop this! 01:05 I'm doing it now and you can't stop me! 01:06 I see South Ferry was left for dead. 01:06 Huh? 01:07 Got in a few edits while i still could! 01:07 Hahahahaha 01:07 Sadly, I just a badge for making 1,000 mainspace edits. 01:07 http://prntscr.com/jpapsi 01:08 Fuck you t.k.f. 01:08 Fuck you, SF. 01:08 *just got 01:09 At long last I have removed months. 01:09 Sadly, 01:09 I have 13,000 global edits now. 01:09 kk 01:09 While you have 14,000! 01:10 kk 01:11 Wb 01:11 Welcome, Messenger Deception. 01:11 Welcome, Messenger Bird. 01:12 We've done it. 01:12 We've done it. 01:12 The combined powers of TKF, SF, and CS65 proved to be unstoppable. 01:12 kk 01:13 XD 01:13 wb Korra! o/ 01:13 Sadly, I closed the tab by accident. 01:13 K 01:13 lol. 01:14 You need to change the leaveing message, there is alot of capturing around here 01:14 True. 01:14 Naw. 01:14 from nwo on it will be: 01:14 Much better 01:15 Still counts as capturing tho 01:15 Why not The Demon's dungeon! 01:15 Come, TheKorraFanatic. I never knew woman love man so! Do you hear, tkf? 01:15 What? 01:16 She gives it out that you shall marry hey: 01:16 Do you intend it? 01:16 Why change it? I like it the way it is. 01:16 kk 01:16 XD 01:16 true. 01:16 Welcome User! o/ 01:16 Sadly, CS65. 01:16 Darn. 01:17 Team Demon Light no longer exists. 01:17 True 01:17 So? 01:17 We can change the join message. 01:17 So, the welcome message must change! 01:17 We can't be an oudated shit. 01:17 I just meant the leave message. 01:17 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 01:17 Hey Loud! o/ 01:17 WHY 01:17 Change the join message. I'm all for changing it. 01:18 South Ferry, PM. 01:18 Change the joining message to "User has joined the Team base" and the leaving message to "User has left the Team base" 01:18 Sure, tkf. 01:18 heheheeheheheehehehehehe 01:19 huhhhhh 01:19 I disagree. I think the battle suggestion was better. 01:20 It also matches the AFK message. 01:20 Bob Hartington: Your adoption request was accepted. 01:20 Congratulations, and enjoy Richy Smithy. 01:20 Amazin' 01:20 User has joined the battle. 01:20 in battle 01:20 See what I mean? 01:21 and youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve goooooooooot tiiiiiiiiiime 01:21 Spongebobvstheloudhouse: Watch the stretches 01:21 nOPE 01:22 If you of course disobey you will be given proper disciplinary actions. You may playfully assert nope in a non-rude way if you wish; however. 01:22 I did not understand one flop of that sentence 01:22 ! 01:23 Just what happened to Template:U? 01:23 No idea. 01:23 I destroyed it 01:23 along with destroying south ferry 01:23 I believe I have a sentence to lay. 01:24 Should the join message be updated? 01:24 When a new one is decided, sure. 01:24 everyone you MUST watch OITNB 01:25 Nope MoH 01:25 I support the " has joined the battle." one. 01:25 MoH did not say anything, however 01:25 Indeed. 01:25 Just as long as we name AFK to something else 01:25 hehehehehe 01:25 I see another Syde. 01:25 Look, we must work on a Comrade project. 01:26 Which Comrade project though? 01:26 Come, hear me speak. Suppose someone goes to your PM, and they just leak. Not in info-matter, but spam. You are a friend and have good internet, so you do not give a damn, and allow them to have fun, and treat 'em like a nice little cinnamon bun. Not all users however, appreciate this. Some users do not wish for another user to hiss. Some have a bad internet, and may percieve it as a threat. So, my point is this: Let us place, in a haste: Policy regarding the spamming of another users PM. 01:26 What is THIS 01:26 I layed a sentence. 01:27 I'll see if I can find the time to work on some of those things. 01:27 Does anyone have a response to my sentence? 01:27 Shall we make it User's discretion? 01:27 No, not really 01:27 Just tell me, 01:27 Them to see they do not appreciate it? 01:27 No, I don't have a response. 01:27 Just what do you propose? 01:28 I am going with "Just block the PM" 01:28 Unless a user PMs a moderator we cannot prove what happens in PM. 01:28 A sensible policy. 01:28 Laissez-faire, no more than this? A user has the power, 01:28 Enough with this madness 01:28 Block if they wish? 01:28 Just block the PM is the best. 01:28 I see, I see! 01:28 :O 01:29 : O 01:29 Sadly, we can't take action. 01:29 Otherwise it'll go like this: 01:29 Because it means they can't continue to do that. 01:29 we must take action 01:29 Loud, can you please change your avatar, thanks? 01:29 nope 01:29 User does NOT spam PM. 01:29 User: Said user spammed my PM. 01:29 User gets banned by mod for spamming even though they did NOT spam. 01:29 It's kinda confusing for me. 01:29 I see, I see t.k.f. 01:29 How tf do you get confused. 01:29 You should know it ain't you talking. 01:29 I know but. 01:29 The name is blue, Loud may do as she please. 01:29 That's not the point. 01:30 Seems SF saw the light. 01:30 what on earth is going on ! 01:30 The point is that I like to keep track of what I'm saying, and it gets confusing if I see my avatar next to someone else's username. 01:30 I don't know how to explain it. 01:31 True 01:32 Just blocking the PM is best. Because it prevents them from continuing in PM, and either forces them to stop doing it or to drag it into main. And if it's dragged into main, then it means trouble for them. But most users aren't fool enough to drag what they were doing in PM to main. 01:32 we could use lightshot to see if they really spammed 01:33 True, LOUD 01:33 Sadly, 01:33 Screen-shots can be edited. 01:33 I was just thinking hard, which requires concentration. So seeing my avatar next to the names of other users was rather distracting, and screwed up my concentration. 01:33 True. 01:34 Give me a screenshot so I can edit it 01:34 TheKorraFanatic: Never say this again. 01:34 It is easy to see an edited screenshot; 01:34 But inspect element is impossible. 01:35 http://prntscr.com/jpaxut 01:35 I will, not be humble 01:35 I refuse 01:35 http://prntscr.com/jpay0q 01:35 tell me what is this? 01:36 Its a screenshot 01:36 True. 01:36 Come, how do I make fried waffles? 01:36 I have some eggo in the freezer. 01:37 There is right way or wrong way to do it 01:37 Well there is some wrong ways... 01:38 What is this eggo, SF? 01:38 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:38 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:38 Greetings, crazy people. 01:38 Here is my advice to you. 01:39 Gtg, you can contact me here if u absolutely need something https://communication.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:39 Put money in thy purse, follow these wars with a usurped bears, put money in thy purse. Edit these characters, roleplay, go on, make money. 01:39 Farewell, FriedWAffles. 01:39 Please don't link chats in main. 01:39 Please don't link other chats in main. 01:39 Sowee 01:39 It's fine. 01:39 You didn't know. 01:39 Should of just linked the wiki.. 01:40 And read the rules.... 01:40 It is alright, just remember for next time. 01:40 :P 01:40 The rulers are mostly common sense, but of course we have some specifics. 01:41 If you link chats on main people will leave this chat and go to the other chat 01:41 Not always, of course. 01:41 Very rarely, 01:41 Sadly, 01:41 The rule is to prevent chat raids. 01:41 Unless it's something of significance like C.C.C. 01:42 Tell me, 01:42 WHat is this chat raid, TKF? 01:42 I believe the purpose of this was due to the Geometry Dash Incident, in which T.K.F redacted, and the S--- A--- affairs. 01:42 Large counts of our members joining another chat at once. 01:42 Sad. 01:42 We do not like it when our chat gets raided by outsiders, so why should we do it? 01:42 That is not a raid, sadly 01:43 Sadly there is F.T.C, tkf. 01:43 Huddled masses, t.k.f. 01:43 We shouldn't. 01:43 I remember when Bob was an outsider. 01:43 Indeed. 01:43 True, C.Syde65. 01:43 It is called inviting people 01:43 01:43 I remember when Syde was one. 01:43 I remember when South was one. 01:43 I remember when South was. 01:43 Yeah. 01:43 kk 01:43 Long ago... 01:43 01:43 When Syde BOT was. 01:43 I rememba when TKF was 01:43 Alright now we getting spammy! 01:43 And finally, when I was. 01:43 True. 01:43 When I first entered this chat in March 2017, I had no idea that I'd become a full time contributor here. 01:44 Sadly we are all part-time, 01:44 While t.k.f and m.o.h and s.b and s.b are fulltime 01:44 I lost the URL to this chat, so it wasn't until James gave me chat moderator rights in April 2017 that I came back, and seemed to recognise this place as the one that I'd been invited to back in March. 01:44 When I first entered this chat in September 2017 I had no idea I was going to ever return sadly 01:44 Korra and Mess have always been insiders to me XD/ 01:44 You know what I mean. 01:44 @ South. 01:44 True. 01:44 PM, Syde. 01:45 Who's S.B? 01:45 SydeBot and SlendyBot, 01:45 Oh wait. 01:45 I see. 01:45 and formely B----- B-- 01:45 Sadly, 01:45 When I joined this chat over a year ago, 01:45 You Missed trjtk 01:45 I assume TKF and SF remembas when I first went on this chat? 01:45 I had no idea I would become a bureaucrat here, ESB chat moderator, counter-vandal, spam fighter, and evental GDM. 01:46 Sadly you are not a gdm, lmfao. 01:46 And not a spam fighter! 01:46 Back then, 01:46 >eventual 01:46 Things were way different. 01:46 Meaning "eventually" 01:46 No "eventual". 01:46 I had no idea that I'd be an admin here, or even a chat mod. 01:46 TheKorraFanatic will NEVER be Gdm 01:46 Users speakin' in all caps, cussin', being rude, all staff...what utter choas. 01:46 Along with S.F. 01:46 *Chaos 01:47 Sadly, I will be GDM before you, SF! 01:47 tkf will NEVER be gdm. 01:47 Sounds like M------- 01:47 SF will NEVER be GDM. 01:47 I will become GDM in June 2019 01:48 Maybe some day, HNB. 01:48 I rememba the TKF of early 2017. 01:48 A true fool. 01:48 MoH of early 2017 still exists. 01:48 How can someone becoem GDM? 01:48 TheKorraFanatic: Warning 1, 5 letters 01:48 Just email them and you get it, cmf 01:48 They gave it to me and tkf, 01:48 It is BH not HNB, TKF 01:48 Incorrect. 01:48 And we have nothing special 01:48 You can either apply or get invited. 01:48 Nope, it's HNB. 01:48 HNB was replaced by a better man 01:48 It shall always be HNB. 01:49 But you'll need to be experienced in Discussions and moderation and have the right mind-set. 01:49 "Right mind-set>" (think) 01:49 For it is indeed, a global role with rights across all of FANDOM. 01:50 I rememba the HNB of 2017 01:50 A true fool. 01:50 01:50 True, it is a global role with rights all across Wikia. 01:50 Just understand basic community management. 01:52 Now that this fool has finally departed from the chat, now I can do as I please. 01:52 Now will I question C.Syde of Aiihuan, a Vanguard that by cleaning Fandom, gets herself bread and money. 01:54 Look, 01:54 WHEN will the comrades project be done 01:54 Dunno. 01:55 I shall use this C.Syde65 as my personal purse, and he shall provide me with what materials I need. 01:55 The Comrades shall do my bidding, while I sit in the house and reap the benefits. 01:55 I'm not really focused on the Comrades project at the moment. I'm focused on other things that need doing for the wiki. I'll try and find some time to think about what I can do for them. 01:55 PM, Syde? 01:55 13:52:54 South Ferry: Now will I question C.Syde of Aiihuan, a Vanguard that by cleaning Fandom, gets herself bread and money. 01:55 I don't know what to say in response to that. 01:58 And it's dead. 02:00 Btw, I should mention, by Discussions, I don't mean chat and/or Forums. 02:00 I mean , and solely, Discussions. You'll need actual experience in moderating Discussions and wikis, being able to take criticism and harsh advice without getting upset. 02:00 As well as understanding the purpose of GDM. 02:01 TheKorraFanatic: How is it solely discussions if it is also Wikis? 02:01 Because you'll need the moderation experiance. 02:02 And you'll also need actual community experience. 02:02 Small personal project wikis won't gain the experience needed. 02:02 That's the reason I never applied when the user-group was first released. 02:02 Then it is not solely Discussions. 02:02 Because I didn't feel that I had had enough contact with Discussions for the position. 02:03 I agree, Syde. 02:03 Another key factor is understanding that you do not create rules nor enforce false rules: 02:03 You enforce the already existing rules and that you do not outrank local administrators and Discussions Moderators. 02:04 And what about the implementation of guidelines? 02:04 The addition of rules, organization, resolving division? 02:04 And that you should only use the block tool when necessary and not get upset easily. 02:04 Those must be approved by local administration, SF. 02:04 Yes, but that is still a part of G.D.M., 02:04 True. 02:04 Even if you do not have the formal power to do so. 02:04 Tell me, CMF and CS65, do you truly believe you two can fulfill these? 02:05 I certainly could. 02:05 Methinks O'McFly would be ready for this. 02:05 But they aren't looking for new candidates at the moment. 02:05 True. 02:05 True, CS65. 02:06 This is simply a discussion among a community. 02:06 I was agreeing with his not-enough-discussion contact suggestion. 02:06 I said tell me! 02:06 Engage in the discussion, my dudes! 02:07 Okay. 02:08 I do not truly believe I am ready to be GDM. 02:09 Yet you are Chase McFly. 02:09 Tell me, 02:09 Do you not dislike Discussions though? 02:09 You have been bureaucrat on so many Wikis, Chase McFly. 02:09 Sadly, I do not believe he is ready for it either, SF. 02:09 Just apply, 02:09 Sadly, I prefer forums. 02:09 And see what they think. 02:09 Just apply and get the critique. 02:09 They aren't accepting candidates atm, SF. 02:09 If I apply, it will cause a huge mess. 02:10 How! 02:10 I think they are equally good. 02:10 Just apply and ask for critique, 02:10 Not to get it. 02:10 I am sure they will want you though 02:10 But why? 02:10 How will it cause a mess! 02:10 They just need to address the disadvantages of Discussions, and I'm sure then all those users that previously frowned upon Discussions will be taking it for granted. 02:10 Methinks you are ready Cmf. 02:11 Because I siad so, TKF! 02:11 *Said 02:12 And it's dead. 02:12 Being honest, and this is meant to help CMF improve and not meant to tear him down in any way or form, 02:12 I do not believe he is fit for a global role such as Global Discussions Moderator due to his inexperience with Discussions and his moderation style. 02:12 But he has a lot of time for growth and perhaps someday, he shall. I look forward to seeing the future. 02:12 Come, someone else express interest so I can critque them. 02:13 Come, let me lay a sentence. There was no need to say not to tear him down, for he admitted his own concerns with him myself. 02:13 I express intrest, 02:13 Critique me at once. 02:13 himself***** 02:14 While you do certainly have experience with community management and moderation, you are quite inexperienced with Discussions and seem to dislike the feature, even refusing to enable it on your home wiki. 02:14 I don't think he's quite ready myself either. But I'm sure he can become ready with time. 02:14 TheKorraFanatic: That is propaganda, 02:14 Sadly, it's not. 02:14 You said that already, korra. 02:14 As Fnaff is mostly in the hands of other bureaucrats currently, 02:14 I was telling South, Chase. 02:14 Which wiki is your home wiki? @ Chase. 02:15 While I go there from time to time. 02:15 Making me feel bad. 02:15 I was talking to South, CS65. 02:15 That is propaganda however, and I love discussions! 02:15 See, Chase? This is what I was talking about sadly, you must be able to accept simple criticism without feeling bad. 02:15 I wasn't even addressing you and you assumed I was. I even literally said "This is not meant to tear you down" 02:16 Korra, saying it once is enough. 02:16 Omg, will you listen? 02:16 Screw this, I finna head out, as that was propaganda. 02:16 I am listening. 02:16 Korra, saying it once is enough. 02:16 9:14 02:16 TheKorraFanatic 02:16 While you do certainly have experience with community management and moderation, you are quite inexperienced with Discussions and seem to dislike the feature, even refusing to enable it on your home wiki. 02:16 This was clearly to South. 02:16 True. 02:16 I have heard this all before, sadly. 02:17 Chase McFly, it was to South Ferry! 02:17 Oh. 02:17 Chase McFly understands tha, South Ferry. 02:17 Yet you kept repeating it was to you, when it wasn't. 02:17 Head out, South Ferry! 02:17 Which home wiki? 02:17 Nobody knows, Syde. 02:17 South's home wiki is FNAFF! 02:17 :o 02:17 Ah. 02:17 Incorrect, t.k.f. 02:18 Is Mess using Korra's account? 02:18 02:18 JK 02:18 Yeah, I stumbled across it while checking some wikis that South is on. 02:18 You're not acting like Mess Korra ol 02:18 *Lol 02:18 C'mon Chase McFly, do not say such things. 02:18 What does that even mean? 02:18 That doesn't matter. 02:19 You need to stop saying things like that. 02:19 While you might advocate ToU violations, no one else shares accounts. Please cease those comments, Chase McFly. 02:19 Agreed. 02:19 Huh? 02:19 Since it's no joke. Even if you didn't mean it to be so, or mean for it to be something you believed. 02:19 Ya know what? 02:19 TDL is no fun anymore to me. 02:20 Sadly, 02:20 I quit chat. 02:20 Wikis are communites. 02:20 But not the wiki. 02:20 Not fun clubhouses. 02:20 Farewell, Chase McFly. 02:20 Bye. 02:20 Chase McFly, head out! 02:20 again 02:20 o/ 02:20 Farewell, Chase McFly. 02:20 See you editing and in discussions. 02:20 This is why I will not you as GDM, I am sorry. 02:20 this is happening again 02:20 Simple criticism led to this. 02:20 I agree korra 02:21 this happens almost every week 02:21 Moh, please hold back some. 02:21 What was done today? 02:21 I don't remember it happening almost every week. That's exaggerating a bit. 02:21 TKF, C.S, and I did do some date work. 02:21 Multiple things, SF. 02:22 Syde staff chat 02:25 I will try and do something for the Comrades project. I'll just need to put the list of tasks somewhere where I can constantly check them when needed. 02:30 I sort of am doing something for the Comrades project in a way, since I am looking for sentences and stuff that need to be rewritten. 02:32 Which counts towards helping to reshape the wiki. 02:33 Sadly, that's just maintenance work. 02:33 But good job really. 02:33 Alright, I'll see what I can do. 02:34 But remember: 02:34 Your work is appreicated. 02:34 I know. 02:35 Is there anything in particular that needs to be reshaped exactly? 02:36 Look in the channel! 02:36 Check pins! 02:36 I've checked those. 02:45 Look, 02:50 * C.Syde65 is (eyes) 02:52 We must talk about the Michelin Marshmallow man 02:54 Who? 02:55 https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.UBd155u_t_86CjHsOP7QNwHaNO&pid=Api 02:58 We must talk about him 02:58 Welcome, South Ferry 02:59 wb South and Bob! o/ 03:03 The user known as Aiihuan is online on Discord right now. 03:03 How horrid :) 03:04 Lol. 03:05 I was trying to sound casual. 03:05 As if it were a throwaway comment. 03:05 I probably failed though. 03:08 Look, 03:09 We must discuss An Angel's Darkness 03:10 true. 03:10 wb South! o/ 03:10 Appreciate it c.s 03:10 I should probably have said it more like this. "There is a user online right now. Their name is Aiihuan". 03:14 True 03:14 We must talk about tyres 03:16 Is Syde BOT real 03:19 They are a bot operated by myself. 03:20 You must build him irl 03:24 Why? 03:25 wb Mess! o/ 03:26 (wave) 03:27 Because he MUST be built! 03:47 wb Korra! o/ 04:19 wb Mess! o/ 04:34 wb Bob! o/ 04:34 Syde you are ranked 65 on ESB ! 04:34 wb Syde 04:36 wb Mess! o/ 04:36 I know. 04:36 I was ranked higher before. 04:37 My highest rank is on my user-page on that wiki. 04:39 And 65 is in your name ! 04:40 Oh, right. 04:40 Why haven't you applied for Assistant there! 04:40 Because I'm not active enough. 04:40 Apply, CSyde 04:40 Ah, makes sense. 04:40 Though you do make good edits. 04:41 why havent i applied for CM here! 04:41 I would benefit from being an Assistant, but I'm not active enough, nor do I particularly want to request rights there. 04:42 Gtg. 04:43 Oh 04:43 Good night, everyone. \o 04:44 What if i requested chat mod 04:48 I personally think it's too early to request at the moment. 04:52 I see, i see 10:04 You haven't even seen her. 10:04 you have not either 10:04 so why say "hot" 10:04 ! 10:05 You'll never know if I have or not. 10:05 yes, you haven't 10:05 She has, however, told me in detail what she looks like. 10:05 And she sounds so gorgeous and hot. 10:06 She sounds eight 10:06 ^ 10:06 Syde BOT is it really YOU 10:06 Welcome, Syde BOT. 10:07 Lol 10:08 o/ 10:08 Hey Syde (Robin) 10:08 Hey C.Syde69 o/ 10:08 Welcome, C.Syde65. 10:08 Btw, would you like a colored name, Dary? 10:09 Ok 10:09 What color? 10:09 blue 10:09 C.Syde, except trying to impress my master, but I usually end up embarrassing him instead! :P 10:09 Alright. 10:10 ??? 10:10 Tell me, C.Syde65, have you noticed Hart's Discord profile picture? 10:10 Yes I have. 10:10 Though it doesn't bother me as much on Discord. 10:10 Huh 10:11 Hey Syde your bot is here 10:11 10:09:39 Daryurian18: C.Syde, except trying to impress my master, but I usually end up embarrassing him instead! :P 10:11 Yeah, I deliberately wrote that as a joke. 10:11 Yeah. 10:12 Tell me, CS65, 10:12 (wave) 10:12 Have you noticed the new URL redirect? 10:13 Any font you'd prefer, Dary? 10:13 No I haven't. 10:15 The same as yours 10:15 Alright. 10:16 I just got a badge for making the 22,000th edit on the wiki. 10:17 ? 10:17 Nice! :D 10:18 I see. 10:20 this wiki has a lot of edits on it lol 10:21 I am C.Syde :P 10:22 It does indeed. 10:23 If you are C.Syde, I will need to see your ID card. 10:25 :P 10:27 He headed out. 10:28 Did he do it for America 10:28 He did it for America. 11:00 wb Bob! o/ 11:08 wb Mess! o/ 11:09 (wave) 11:09 ? 11:20 Qstjiku 11:21 He's not here. 2018 06 01